


Not So Abnormal Feelings

by BooksRlife786



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Harry the Bi-icon, M/M, My love for Hermione Jean Granger only grows, secret feelings, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRlife786/pseuds/BooksRlife786
Summary: Hermione Granger took her job as prefect very seriously, she patrolled the halls every night like clockwork. The halls were usually quiet, maybe one or two couples snogging in the halls or some rebellious 2nd years, but typically nothing more. But one night she would find something that she wasn't expecting. A secret that had been festering for a while, but it was finally time for that secret to come to light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Not So Abnormal Feelings

Hermione Granger was walking the empty halls of Hogwarts, nose stuck in a book. It wasn’t uncommon for the young Gryffindor to be wandering the halls with a good novel, her prefect status gave her more flexibility, though this wasn’t the circumstance. The Gryffindor common room was rambunctious and almost impossible to study in. Her dormitory was also a no because Lavender Brown had decided that it was her new mission in life to give Hermione a complete makeover, which she didn’t want to deal with right now. Her hair was frizzy and she liked it, thank you very much.

So here she was, out after curfew roaming around with a book in hand. And Ron and Harry said she wasn’t rebellious.

As a prefect she technically was allowed after curfew for patrol, but she didn’t plan on mentioning it to the boys.

As she turned a corner she heard an unusual sound coming from the hallway, sniffling. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow, no one should be up at this hour, especially not in an abandoned hallway that no one ever uses.

“Hello?” She called out, not sure what she was expecting. “Is anyone there?”

She heard some scuffling from behind one of the statues of armor. Once she got closer she noticed a shoe poking out from behind the knight. Hermione slowly walked towards the statue and peered around it, expecting a lost or homesick first year, but that wasn’t the case.

“Harry?”

Harry James Potter looked up, locking eyes with his friend. His green eyes were clouded with tears.

“H-hey, ‘Mione,” He sniffed, quickly wiping the water from his cheeks. “What are you doing up?”

“I was walking around, what are you doing here?”

The boy was curled up into himself, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to hide any evidence that he was upset about something. It was strange to see him like this, while Hermione had seen Harry cry before she had never seen him try and hide it like this.

“Harry, are y—“

“I’m fine, Hermione. Really.” He replied too quickly, making the Gryffindor prefect raise a suspicious eyebrow. 

Though besides that, Harry didn’t move or make any attempt to hide the fact that something was wrong. So, knowing one of her best friends, Hermione took a seat next to him.

“So,” she started. “What’s wrong?” This time she was more persistent, but she was still careful to push too hard.

Harry straightened his posture as she spoke.

“Nothings wrong, why would anything be wrong?” The boys cheeks were tear stained and he was sniffling into his sleeve. Whenever Hermione tried to make eye contact with him he would shy away further into his knees.

“Harry, I just caught you crying in the halls after curfew, something’s wrong.”

“Like I said, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect.” 

The bushy-haired girl sighed slightly and moved closer to her friend.

“Harry,” she began softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.“If something is bothering you then can tell me. I won’t judge.”

Harry was still hesitant but when he looked at Hermione he found nothing but sincerity on her face. They had been through thick and thin, she had saved his life more times than he could count. If there was anyone he could trust it was Hermione. But he had to be sure.

“B-but what if it’s something that’s… out of my reach?” He asked, looking down and becoming fascinated with the hem on his robes, fiddling nervously with the fabric. 

“Then I would help you. I’m your friend, Harry, I won’t blame you for something you couldn’t control.”

Harry tightened his robes in between his fingers anxiously as he cleared his throat, mouth opening a closing a few times as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

“I, uh, I recently have learned somethings and... I-I’m terrified how people are going to react.” The boy began slowly, still refusing to meet her eyes. 

“Talk me through it, then.”

Harry took a breath and gave his friend a side glance, giving her a weak but appreciative smile.

“I don’t exactly know how the wizarding world views… this thing.” Harry hesitated then continued. “The Dursley’s used to say that it was forbidden in their household and that I should not ask questions about it. Every time they would see it in the news their lips curled and Uncle Vernon would say some, er—not very pleasant things, then they would get back to their day.

“I couldn’t exactly talk to Ron or the Weasleys about it because I don’t know how they would react. I mean, Ron’s made some jokes, but I don’t think he meant any harm, or I hope not.

“I’ve just been thinking about it recently and… I—I can’t talk to anyone about it and… it’s scary. Which is strange because I’ve gone up against Voldemort basically every year at Hogwarts but I can’t… I can’t even tell you upfront what I’m feeling right now.” Harry admitted, defeated and slightly frustrated with himself for not being able to just say it.

“Harry,” Hermione started, not knowing exactly how to ask. “…are you gay?”

“Yes. No. I—I don’t know,” Harry stumbled, beginning to shy back into his original position. “I mean, I liked Cho, she was really pretty and cool, and she made my stomach fill up with butterflies. But, sometimes, I would feel the same way about… Cedric.”

“Harry—“

“I know what you’re going to say, I shouldn’t have—“

“Harry,” Hermione repeated with a little more force to get his attention. “Do you know what bisexual means?”

“N-no,” the savior of the wizarding world replied, stunned from Hermione’s outburst since she was usually the most calm and level headed one.

“Attraction to both male and female genders,” the bushy-haired girl explained. “There’s also pansexual, which is attraction regardless of gender identity.”

Harry’s eyes were wide with surprise. He didn’t know Hermione knew any of this, though he shouldn’t have been surprised with the amount of books she read.

“H-how do you know all of this?”

The Gryffindor girl smiled, “I think that it’s important to stay informed, no matter the topic. If it affects someone then I can help with that knowledge.”

“Wow, Hermione, that’s really cool of you.”

Hermione nudged Harry in the shoulder trying to prompt him to speak. “Well this conversation isn’t about me, when did you know? That you liked guys.”

Harry took a breath, exhaling a little shakily as he tried to calm his nerves. “My last year in muggle school, now that I look back on it. I had this tutor, he went to the local secondary school. He was this really smart student, top of his class. He would talk me through all of the equations and I just remember thinking that his eyes made my heart skip a beat every time he looked at me, but I pushed it down and told myself that it was only because he was helping me. But, recently, those emotions have resurfaced with... someone else. It’s all been so confusing and I’ve been trying to figure it all out but…”

“But?” The prefect questioned.

“I don’t know how to deal with them.”

“Well, I tend to find talking with a friend always helps me.”

“You really don’t think I’m… abnormal?” The Gryffindor boy asked, still unsure as his nerves settled from finally telling someone. 

Hermione laughed. “Harry, if I were to call you abnormal it would be because you can talk to snakes, not because you like boys.”

Harry chuckled in response, leaning against his friend. “…Thank you, for, well, everything.”

“I’m your friend, I’m always here for you.” The prefect assured and the two sat there in a comfortable silence and their heads resting on each other.

“So… who’s the boy?” Hermione inquired in a typical teasing fashion.

“‘Mione,” Harry drawled, flushing in embarrassment.

“What?”

“You’re gossiping, you hate gossip.”

“Then I must really love you, Potter.” The girl smiled amusedly.

“What would I do without you?”

“Die, probably.” Hermione deadpanned and the boy next to her laughed. 

“Probably,” Harry agreed with a shrug since there was use denying he would have been dead meat long ago without the girl. “So now that I’ve spilled my heart out to you, anything going on with you?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh, so those birds you set on Ron were ‘nothing’.” Harry put the last words in air quotes, a knowing smile growing on his lips.

The brunette girl’s cheeks flushed scarlet as she gave her friend’s arm a harmless shove. “I—I have no idea what you’re talking about, Harry.”

A knowing smirk crossed Harry’s face, “sure, ‘Mione. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thank you for reading my fic! I've been playing around with this idea for a while and was finally able to publish it thanks to my best friend LetsgoRavendors (Read her fics! They're really good!). 
> 
> I'll hopefully be posting chapter 2 soon, and there may or may not be some Drarry. We shall see.
> 
> Have a great rest of your day, unless ur reading this at 2 am (If you are go to sleep!)
> 
> Books


End file.
